Of New Beginnings and Pancakes
by Neutron Phantom
Summary: Sam won't come out of the bathroom, and Danny thinks he's done something wrong. He's done something, all right. [DxS] [Just a short drabble.]


**Author's Note: **OMFG. Where has time GONE?! I seriously miss posting here. I'm just really glad people have been reading my fanfics and reviewing them, even though I haven't been keeping up with my writing urges. Well, this fic was actually a dream I had last night after watching "Phantom Planet." There was too much D/S for my mind _not_ to come up with a fanfic idea, and lo and behold, it did!

**Summary:** Sam won't come out of the bathroom, and Danny thinks he's done something wrong. He's done something, all right. [DxS

**Disclaimer: **Danny Fenton and Sam Manson--FENTON do not belong to me. They are characters of Butch Hartman's genius mind.

**Authors Second Note: **Danny and Sam are adults and MARRIED in this fic. Just fyi.

* * *

She had woken up around 6:45 AM, and rushed out of bed and slammed the bathroom door shut. Danny woke with a start as he heard it slam, and noticed Sam was gone from her side of the bed. The halfa had went back to bed as he realized Sam was just, well, doing her business. When his alarm had finally gone off at 7:30, he awoke, once again, to a Sam-less bed. The bathroom light still shone under the door, signaling Sam's occupancy of the lavatory.

Danny knocked on the door. "Sam?" he asked gently, his voice cracking. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. He couldn't phase through the door; Sam made Tucker install an anti-ghost shield around the door after a shape-shifter ghost posed as Danny and watched her in the shower a few weeks before. (That's a story for another time.)

No answer came from the other side of the door, and Danny became very worried very quickly. His worries faded a bit, though, when he heard movement. "Sam? Why won't you answer me?" Still no reply.

"Sam, are you okay? Seriously. You've been in there all morning, I'm starting to worry," Danny said through the wooden bathroom door that was adjacent to their bedroom. He sat on the floor and leaned his back against the door, waiting for Sam to at least say _something _to him. The halfa felt a small bump through the door, and for a moment thought she was opening it. That thought diappeared when he realized she was in the same position as him, opposite the door.

"If you're listening to me, I just hope I didn't do or say anything to make you mad and lock yourself in the bathroom," he said after resting the back of his head on the door. "Of course, I don't know _how _I could have since I was sleeping when you did it. But will you please come out of there? I'll make you some of my delicious pancakes. Unless you're sick, then I can make you some chicken noodle soup for breakfast."

A few moments of silence had passed, and Danny sighed defeatedly. "Sam, seriously? What did I _do?_"

The doorknob clicked and turned, and the halfa stood up as fast as a cheetah in a zebra exhibit at the zoo. Samantha Fenton opened the door slowly. Sam's eyes were red and tears streaked her cheeks, yet there was an un-gothic smile upon her features.

"You really want to know what you did?"

"Of course I do!" He wiped the tears from her eyes. "And why are you smiling if you've been crying in there so much?"

Sam shrugged. "Tears of joy." She pulled her fuzzy purple robe closer to her body on impulse.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Sam, what on earth are you talking about? Tell me what I did!"

The dark-haired woman brought forward the hand that was concealed behind her back. A plastic wand that resembled a thermometer was held between her fingers. On one end of the stick, two pink lines were visible.

"Congratulations, Daddy."

Danny's eyes widened with excitement as he pulled her into a loving hug. "SAM! That's wonderful! How did you--when did you--?"

"I missed my last period, and last night the thought just kept gnawing at me until I had to find out. So I got up early and waited. When I saw the results, I was so happy that I started crying and I didn't want you to see me cry over something like this. You know me, I don't like to cry... But when I heard how worried you were about me I didn't even care."

Danny kissed Sam's forehead and pulled her closer. "How about them pancakes? Gotta keep you two fed, you know."

Sam laughed, took Danny's hand and followed him down the stairs to celebrate.


End file.
